A Feminine Problem
by kennachi24
Summary: In which Naruto gets sent back to the past all because of a hair clip containing a seal left by his father. It's my first time writing a story so please consider reading this, thanks. happens after the 4th shinobi war and Naruto has long hair. medic!naru.
1. Chapter 1

A Feminine Problem

 **A/N: this is a random thought I got from thinking of a story my big sis asked me to do, and I caught sight of a paperclip and decided 'hey why don't I use this idea to create the story!'**

 **Oh and by the way, this story starts right after the 4** **th** **shinobi war. ^-^**

 **Forgive me for any wrong spellings or grammar, I'm still a learning student.**

Summary: Naruto gets sent to the past because of one of his father's leftover seal, in a hairclip.

Chapter 1:

After the war was won, they went back to the peaceful times, only this time it was true peace. Tsunade planned on retiring as hokage but her successor still doesn't want to be one, and no one else fit the position. Now she's stuck with more paperwork and currently, the cause of them is standing right in front of her.

Dressed in a black top, black khaki shorts, and a lab coat was Naruto.

"And so, the hospitals are in good condition, some of the shinobi patients have already gotten out and are running around the village." He reported, pushing up his glasses and tucking his long bangs behind his ear.

"Were you listening?" he asked not annoyed but almost there, almost.

"Yes and Naruto, go find some hairclip for your hair. It's getting annoying." Seriously, it was.

"I don't have time, I need to find a solution for cancer (they don't have one) later this afternoon, I also have a surgery coming up after this meeting, I also need to attend to many of my patients. My schedule's really packed these days" Naruto reasoned, tucking yet another bothersome hair.

"Why did you even grow it in the first place? Stay there for a while, I'll look for one." Tsunade got up and went to rummage the drawers on the side of the office.

"Kurama said it suited me and made it grow that long with chakra and every time I try to cut, he'll just grow it back." Oh, so he was innocent in the matter.

 ***time skip***

After a lot of searching, she finally managed to find a hairclip. It wasn't too pretty but it was simple yet elegant and it suited Naruto, like it was made solely for him to wear.

She walked over to Naruto and gave him the clip.

"Don't lose it and use it." She sternly told him so he'll actually follow what she said, Naruto just nodded and put it on.

"This makes me look girly though." He complained pouting.

"Don't complain, you've been looking girly a long time ago, and pouting adds to the look" Tsunade said with a hint of amusement."And it may also be convenient for you, there are seals in it so I'm guessing it's a storage seal."

"Cool, I'm going to try it out."Naruto said as he channeled chakra to the hair clip and suddenly, he's gone.

"oh, so it wasn't a storage seal. Sakura, get Naruto's appointment list and do what you can do from the list." Tsunade ordered and went back to her paperwork after hearing a quick 'hai, hokage-sama' outside the door. She silently sent a good luck to Naruto at wherever he ended up in.

 **In the past ~**

Minato was going back to the village after a mission bloodied and tired, he never expected a person to fall on top of him, adding to the pain he was currently feeling.

Grunting, he sat up and looked at the person, only to be shocked at seeing a blond look-alike of him. Deciding to bring her (he doesn't know Naruto's a guy) to konoha to find out who she was, he carried her in position that allowed him to move better in case she attacked him. You never know there are a lot of imposters during war and she was wearing konoha hitae-ate and he'd never seen her in konoha before, and took off back home.

 **-change scene- hokage tower**

Minato, in his haste went through the window of the tower surprising the Sandaime.

"Minato! What happened?" he took the time to assess the jonins condition before helping him with a minor healing technique.

"Sandaime-sama mission accomplishes, though I got an extra baggage to bring home." Minato reported while lifting up at the blonde-haired person to let the hokage know what he meant. Surprise! Surprise! A woman look-alike of Minato, wearing a lab coat over a black top and khaki shorts, wearing a pair of glasses, papers in her hand which are most likely for report and a konoha hitae-ate tied around her neck…wait, that's veeery **suspicious** -

He was broken out of his musings as the blonde-haired woman woke up with a groan muttering things about 'old hag's' and 'hairclips'. The two just watched as she stood up, wobbled for a bit but with the green chakra on her hand, it was confirmed that she's a medic nin. Though healing oneself has never been heard of before, yet this woman was doing it, she must be skilled.

"Ahem, excuse me but who are you?" Hiruzen said getting her attention, though when she looked at him, she looked like she had seen a ghost. Her eyes reflected several emotions from anger, confusion and to…..sorrow?

"Before I let loose tears, let me think this over. Give me a minute." She said and closed her eyes probably to meditate. What did she mean by tears?

While the suspicious woman meditated, Hiruzen told Minato to go to the hospital and get his wounds checked.

 **-mindscape-**

"Hey Kurama, am I really in the past?" Naruto asked his tenant as soon as he arrived in the mindscape on top of kurama's furry back.

A grunt, "yeah kit and before you ask, no don't try using it again, it might only send you even further back in time."

Naruto shifted a bit before asking another question "Okay, what do I do now?"

Kurama seemed to contemplate this before advising, "Be friendly, 'cause we're in the 3rd war. Tell the old monkey our situation, it would be helpful having someone know so they can help justify your appearance in the village"

"Okay, thanks kura-chan" and she disappeared.

 **-reality-**

When Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at the third hokage with tears in his eyes, he held out his hand

"Can you just take it? I don't feel like telling you verbally why I'm here"

Thankfully, Hiruzen accepted her and took her hand in his. Naruto passed some of her chakra to the old man in front of her and used a jutsu to transfer her memories to Hiruzen

It was minutes before Sarutobi smiled and looked up "You've grown up strong, I'm proud of you Naruto, I'm sorry I wasn't there to watch you grow to the man you are now." Hiruzen let the now identified man cry on him, he really has grown up well.

 **There hoped you liked it**

 **Please review so I know you like it and to give me the motivation to continue this story.**

 **^-^…..**


	2. Chapter 2

A Feminine Problem

A/N: sorry if you had to wait for so long for this chapter, truth be told I had a hard time thinking of this chapter and I had a test coming up. I realized that I forgot to mention important things such as Sakumo Hatake is alive in this story and other things like this being a yaoi story, sorry to those who don't like yaoi.

And one important thing is the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it's pretty obvious and I don't plan or wish on owning it, otherwise I wouldn't be able to make a fanfiction about it

Well, before we begin, I would like to say that here are the legends to the story:

 _ **Annoying mortal brat-**_ kyuubi talking

" _I'm not mortal" –_ thinking

"I'm immortal" – talking

 **Fart jutsu** – jutsu

Chapter 2:

Minato walked through the streets of konoha. Aimlessly wandering while lost in his thoughts. His mind drifted back to the woman he brought back, thinking about the fact that they looked too much alike for his comfort. He had known that he was an only child and that his mother never had any other children, at least he knew that much. He was so lost in thought that he did not realize that there was a person right in front of him and they collided sending them both to the awaiting ground.

Minato quickly stood up and apologized to the person "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was walking"

"You don't need to apologize, I too wasn't looking where I was going" the person said, Minato looked up and saw the woman he was thinking about all day. However, he remembered that this woman may be a threat to the village and was wondering why the hokage let her go so easily. He tensed and prepared for whenever the woman would attack him, it is better to be cautious than be sorry.

"My name is Kaizama Naruki, nice to meet you I'm new here in konoha." Said the woman

"I can see that, I haven't seen you around yet and my names Namikaze Minato." He introduced himself.

"konoha sure is pretty, I haven't come across anything like this in all my years of living"

"It is, would you like me to show you around miss?" she seemed to stiffen at this, what was so wrong at being called that?

"Minato-san, please refrain from calling me that because it insults my pride as a man" she-wait he!?

"I'm so sorry I thought you were a girl because of how pretty you were, I'm truly sorry" Minato quickly apologized, how had he been fooled to believe he was a girl?

"No need, a lot of people make mistakes" he seemed fine with it so Minato let it be.

 **NARUTO-**

Had he heard right?

 _Miss…_

Was he that feminine that even his father, a great and formidable shinobi cannot discriminate his gender?

He paled and looked down, trembling with almost uncontrolled rage. His bangs hiding his eyes, and he said slowly to clear things up:

"Minato-san, please refrain from calling me that because it insults my pride as a man" he tried desperately to control his anger for both being mistook and for Kurama who was the main reason this happened.

He heard Minato blurt out excuses and dismissed them, finally getting hold of his emotions.

"Please just accompany me to get dinner to compensate for it" he said and started walking again to continue his walk to the restaurant.

"Right, I'm really sorry about that," Minato said with a blush adorning his cheeks.

"I already said it's fine, don't worry about it," *sigh* this was going to be bad.

 **-Time skip- restaurant**

They had sat on a table on the second floor near the window and had taken their orders.

Naruto ordered a simple dish consisting of rice, fried shrimp (because I like it), several side dishes.

Minato ordered a plate of rolled sushi, because he wasn't that hungry.

They ate in silence until Minato broke it

"What's your purpose in this village?" Minato asked, very suspicious of the blond.

"Nothing, and if my answer doesn't satisfy you, feel free to ask hokage-sama for answers." Naruto said "Thank you for joining me, goodnight." and he went to pay for the food and left going to check the apartment given to him by the old man.

 **TBC**

 **0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0**

 **There…..soooooo sorry if you're angry at me for not updating immediately, I hope you liked this chap, I made a poll for the pairings, pls vote so I can continue with its flow.**

 **Sooo, I'll try my best to update faster, thaks for reviewing those who reviewed:)**


	3. Chapter 3

A feminine problem

 **Sorry I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter but thank you very much to those who reviewed this story and also to those who followed and favorite it. I really appreciate it. ^-^**

 **I know I said I would try to update faster but I suddenly got bored with the story and I had a ton of stories I was currently reading thus I forgot entirely about this story. Another reason why it took so long to update was that I encountered a writer's block.**

Chapter 3:

Naruki arrived at the apartment near the hokage tower and went to the room on the top floor. He entered the room on the edge and looked at the dusty apartment. With a quick water and wind jutsu in that order, the room was as clean as new. He then went to the bedroom and dropped on the bed feeling very tired. He did not have the chance to look clearly around the room as he quickly fell into a dreamless sleep. He never noticed Minato following him in the shadows.

 **-Morning-**

Naruki woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside of his window. He unconsciously moved like a noble woman while getting up on the bed. He stretched his arms up and behind his back to remove their soreness. When he was fully awake, he looked at the room he was in; plain pinkish walls that line up to the white ceiling. There was a wardrobe colored in light green, yellow, and light blue directly in front of the dark brown four-poster bed. The curtains of said bed were a transparent white that gives the glow of peace. On either side of the bed was a bedside table with a flower vase filled with white lilies each. After he surveyed the look of the room, he got up and went to the bathroom to shower. Then he dried himself and dressed in a plain baggy white t-shirt he found in the manor of his father back in the future.

He then walked the plain hall to the kitchen and cooked some food for himself, a simple bacon and toast. He brushed his teeth until they were sparkling white and changed into his doctor coat with black top and bottom wear(yeah cuz I can't describe a better outfit) , strapped on his sword on his hips and attached a weapon pouch on his waist filled with various kunai and healing stuff.

He tied his hair in a bun and secured it with a senbon disguised as a hair pin and last but not the least, he pinned his side bangs back with the hairpin of his father.

After a quick check if he had all he needed, he took off into the day and to the hokage tower to get a mission. He has deeply missed the thrill the battles gave him and the wonderful feeling of winning.

He jumped on the rooftops, like most shinobi's do, as fast as a bullet and reached the hokage tower in less than a minute. His excitement taking over, he entered using the window and stopped in front of the Sandaime.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Hiruzen said calmly while working on his paper work.

"I wanted to get a mission, you know cuz in the future it was too peaceful and I missed the battles." Naruki replied.

"Why so suddenly? Can't it wait till next month?"

"No, you can always say I was someone who was sent to you by a friend of yours to take care of and to work here as a shinobi of the leaf, simple right?"

"If only it were, what about Minato?"

"What about him?"

"Well, he was the one who found you so what should we tell him?"

"The same story, say I was thrown away by a blast on my way here that was very strong, strong enough to throw me near the borders of konoha."

"I suppose that's a good story."

"I know right, I'm so good at these stuff" Naruki boasted.

"No need to boast about it."

"So will you give me some badass mission now?"

"Impatient are we? Here, an A rank mission, it's a simple scout on the borders near Suna. Some reports stated that there were recent discoveries of abandoned camps, tents and all except for indicators of which country they belong to. I want you to find out from which country they belong to so we know who we're dealing with."

"Sounds simple enough, alright I'll be back when I find something out."

"Take care, wouldn't want your pretty face damaged now can we." Naruki chuckled and said

"Rest assured, I can't be harmed that easily." Hiruzen smiled and looked up to see no one there but the wind blowing on him and his paperwork scattering them on the floor. His eyebrows twitched at that and yelled at the top of his lungs- which he was sure sent some birds flying and his shinobi's to jerk-cursing Naruki

"DAMN YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT, I'LL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU!...SOMEDAY!"

 **The end…**

 **I hope you like it please review so I know what you think about it.**

 **I am also going to make a voting system in the reviews that will increase by ten, only then will I upload a story. We'll start with reaching 20 for now. It helps give me a motivation to continue the story, it also lets me know that you guys like it and want to read it. Also of course, the updates won't be immediate because I still need to go to school and I need to think of ideas for the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Feminine Problem

 **True to my word, I will update this story, please know that the updates will be happening within the week of when the vote goal was reached because as I have said before, it takes time for me to think of the continuation for the story.**

 **Thank you for reviewing^-^**

Chapter 4:

On the way to the mission spot (dunno what else to call it) he thought of different possibilities of being ambushed.

" _If they're inside one of the tents, I could kill them silently one by one making my way through each tent_ " he mused.

" _Though if_ _they're on the trees…hmm. I'll have to scout the trees first then"_

 **-Time skip -**

When he arrived, he rounded the area and made a scan with his chakra turning his vision into some sort of x-ray. It was a jutsu he developed to scan his patients and it was based of from the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan, it was also handy in situations like this because it can make the user see if a chakra user was nearby.

When he spotted no threat in the area, he cautiously entered one of the tents and studied the items. Judging by the way that the items were placed around the tent, it was put there purposely as if as though the whole place was made just to be a trap because nothing was out of place. They were still neat, as neat as they can be in the use of ninja's but most of all they looked new so that meant that all this was a trap to lure unprepared shinobi's.

He took a careful step forward but a shine at the corner of his eyes stopped him from moving. He should've known, now his suspicions were confirmed.

Besides, all evidences pointed out that this was a trap. Now all he needed to do is to find out who and what country set it up.

Maybe it was from Suna but the traps laid out were not their style. He sniffed the air to locate a scent and was happy to find one but it didn't make sense at all. The scent belonged to someone he knew from konoha and that belonged to one Minato Namikaze.

What would he be doing here and there was the fact that it was the only scent around. Maybe…ah

It was a test set up by Minato to discover his abilities. How cunning of him, purposely tricking the hokage but no doubt Hiruzen had already figured it out yet after all, he is the hokage.

No doubt indeed. Cue laugh

Then stop…

What was he going to do now that he knew the purpose of this mission? He can always complete and show some skills but that would also make him a slightly bigger threat to Minato and he could not have that.

After much thinking, Naruki decided to go with the safest way to deal with it.

 **-Time skip-**

He had finished searching the tents and found out which country Minato was blaming with his little ability test.

Apparently, Minato has an interest in Kumo, who would've thought.

Ah well, now that he had that information he can test out Minato's traps.

~weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~

Sending a kunai flying through the air, he cut one of the strings he found earlier.

It opened a box in front of a bag and revealed…

 ***BOING***

It fucking set off a clown box (dunno what its called). Who would've thought that Minato was this mischievous.

And he was so prepared to block of any kunai or **shunshin** if there was a threat.

Whatever, he'll just head back to konoha and demand a proper mission from Sandaime.

Hopefully, this time around it wasn't done by Minato.

he made his way back to the village taking his time to think of what to tell Sandaime to make him give a better mission.

He really wanted a mission so much that he might just take one without asking but that would make him have a bad image in the village.

 **-Konoha-**

He slowed down for a moment to let the guards know it was him before speeding back to the Hokage tower.

The old man was still in his desk signing the paperworks he hated so much.

Honestly, he can't see why the old man still hadn't figured out how to do it faster, I mean he's a Hokage for fucks sake!

He can say the same for Tsunade.

He was stopped by the sound of a kunai heading towards him and looked at the direction it had come from.

He wasn't surprised to see Minato, caught the kunai by the handle, and turned so he was directly facing Minato.

They prepared for battle and both leaped of their roof to meet in the air.

 **TBC**

 **Thank you for the reviews and I hope you liked this chapter**

 **I will now address the concerns of the people who reviewed:**

 **MoonGoddess00** **:** **thank you for the enthusiasm, please understand tha not a miracle worker that can immediately give what you want but thanks anyway for wanting more.**

 **Allhailthesith** **: yes, I am trying my best to make a long chapter. Hope you liked it.**

 **Ebony sword** **:** **I am sorry to say that this** **is not going to be a Sakumo/Naruto story because I made a very big mistake. I said that Sakumo is alive because I was going to use him for something in the later chapters.**

 **naruita14** **: I don't know French so I had to google translate this. It is not Sakumo/Naruto because of the previous reason.**

 **Silvermane1** **:** **not that I don't like it but I would appreciate it if you could give other reviews not just 'Fantastic update' thank you anyways, glad you liked it.**

 **That is all…**

 **Thank you for the support.!** **Hha**


End file.
